Electrical assemblies and in particularly lighting assemblies are commonly used in conjunction with motion detectors or light sensing devices to actuate the lighting assembly. These lighting assemblies are commonly used in areas to turn on a light for a predetermined period of time and then turn off the light automatically to reduce energy consumption.
Infrared motion detectors are known and commonly used to turn on a light when a person or motor vehicle enters a selected area. The devices are commonly used for outdoor lighting in residential or commercial areas to illuminate an area as a person or object approaches the designated area. Such devices are commonly used in conjunction with security systems to actuate the light when an unauthorized person enters a designated area. The infrared motion detector functions by sensing heat from the person in the form of infrared radiation as the person enters and moves about in the field of view of the detector. The motion detector detects a selected heat impulse characteristic of the moving person and produces an electrical signal to activate the lighting assembly. Motion detectors typically have a timer to keep the lighting assembly on for a predetermined period of time after the motion has been detected. The lighting assembly is then automatically turned off at the end of the predetermined period of time until motion is again detected by the motion detector.
Lighting devices that include a motion detector commonly include a base that can be mounted to a wall or ceiling. The assembly includes one or more lighting members that are mounted to the base. The lighting assembly often includes a pivoting or swivel coupling to orient the light beam in the desired location. The motion detector is also mounted to the base by a pivoting coupling so that the motion detector can be positioned to orient the field of view in the desired location. Examples of this type of lighting device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,761 to Sandell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,899 to Chen and U.S. Pat. No. 6,791,200 to Lenz.
A disadvantage of many of the lighting assemblies that use infrared motion detectors is that the heat generated from the light source can produce a false indicator. This commonly occurs when the lamp or the base supporting the lamp fall within the field of view of the motion detector. Heat generated from the lamp after the lamp has been turned off can give a false indication and reactivate the motion detector. To avoid this problem, some manufacturers have provided a timer that prevents the motion detector from actuating the lamp within a predetermined period of time after the lamp has been turned off. This allows the lamp a period of time to cool down to prevent heat from the lamp activating the motion detector. Depending on the size of the lamp and heat generated, the length of time that the motion detector is deactivated can provide an unacceptable deactivation time period.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved electrical assemblies having a control device such as motion detectors.